


I Miss You

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, barry is a big nerd, it knows all, jounals, the coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: There was always something that helped Barry leave notes behind for himself, he left notes for someone else to hear as well.





	I Miss You

Being utterly board was apparently Lup’s new stick and she hated it. Upon getting her body back apparently she was fit enough to kiss her boyfriend silly but Barry deemed her unable to take part in reper training or really anything else. Her legs did wobble when she moved around too much and her hands sometimes refused to move but it was all part of the charm of having a body back. She could usually charm her way into getting what she wanted but Barry was having none of it. So she was confined to their room, already read the books that he put out for her and decided her time was just as well spent pouting on the bed. He’d be back hours later with a smile on his face and allow her to wander the rest of the house like she was a cat. 

    Lup grunted into the emptiness before snatching her cane from the bedside to wander around the room. She leaned heavily on the staff as she pulled back the curtains, savoring the feeling of sun on her skin. After photosynthesizing for a while she hobbled over to their shared desk to push one of the plants back into the sun for some actual photosynthesis. She shifted papers, moved pencils out of their usual place just to fuck with him for a few minutes.

    Lup was almost satisfied with her work but she needed to move one more thing, maybe his inkwell. However when she was searching around the desk her fingers brushed over the cold steal if a coin. She pulled away from the sudden sensation, marveling at the small goosebumps appearing on her skin before she dug it out from the mess that was Barry’s drawers. The coin of Echos was familiar to her, Barry found it about 40 cycles in and they used it repeatedly to keep track of notes and ideas while they were cramped in the office. It was the coin that she recorded a message for only Barry’s ears to hear when she left the ship. Taako hinted that he still had it, referencing notes he left behind and breadcrumbs for himself to follow. Her brother was also very keen on mentioning that he was very adamant about a love he couldn’t remember anymore and how it left a hole in him. 

    As she thought of Taako and Barry her chest warmed and she was unable to  fight the smile that was pulling at her lips. She missed her boys. The metal warmed in Lup’s hand as it tightened around it, lifting her hand to her forehead she chuckled as she shook her head. “Fuckin’ nerd.” A humm became a buzz in her hand causing her to drop the coin in surprise of the new sensation.  After a moment her brain supplied her that a new message was going to play from the coin, not that it was going to explode. She was going to laugh at herself for such stupidity but the raspy unstable voice of her husband filtered through the coin.

    “Hey Lup. I guess I’m doing these now,” there was a nervous chuckle and she had to check that he wasn’t in the room with her. “Doing these to keep me sane, keep me grounded. I’m going to be here a while and I want you to know,  you need to know, that I’m thinking of you everyday. I got kicked off the Starblaster, you know that? Lucretia tried to wipe our minds and I couldn’t see you. I couldn’t handle that. I kinda told Taako to kill me. You can yell at me all you want when, when you’re back in my arms.” There’s another chuckle followed by a slow breath by past Barry and Lup as she bent over to pick up the coin. “Thats an Image is nice isn’t it? Sorry, you’re very confused now probably and I should go, probably going to fall apart if I think too hard.” She sat down on the bed as the first message shut off.  
The familiar buzz didn’t startle her as the next message started up, familiar as the last one. “Hey Lup. I think I’m getting closer to you, but thats just thinking. I’m not as good with math as you were, or as good with maps as Taako. Or good at all. I just fucking miss you. I had a body again Lup and he, he hand no idea who you were, who anyone was. He had a gaping hole where his family was. He wandered blind. I think I’m going to use the coin to leave instructions for myself. That’s the smart thing to do isn’t it? Breadcrumbs that lead to you, or hell Taako. I could use anyone’s help at this point, even Magnus.” There was a beat of silence that made her heart tighten in her chest. “You must know how desperate I am to think Magnus could help eh Loops?” he whispered to her, the desperation leaking from his voice made her shudder slightly. “I miss you, I miss all of them. I’ll see you soon ok?”

“Barry,” Lup whispered back as if his past self could hear her call out to him. Her arms held the coin protectively to her chest as she scanned the room again for him. There was no such luck and another message clicked on.

“I saw something beautiful today Lup. I found Magnus,” though the cheery demeanor he could tell that the feeling of being happy was wearing down on his past self. “He’s tucked away in this little town called Raven’s Roost. Lup he’s so happy. He’s, he’s makeig chairs and coffee tables. So far away from ducks. Apparently I found him on his wedding day, how ironic is that? Magnus Burnsides has a wife now. Magnus “rushes into the hunger” Burnsides. She’s really pretty, nothing to you but, still pretty. I think the whole town came for their wedding and from the bits and pieces I heard, he’s- he’s a hero. Magnus saved the whole town. He’s so happy- he’s really Happy Lup, so, so in love with this woman. I couldn’t pull him away from that. I couldn’t drop invisibility and pull him away from it. I saw though, I saw the happiness that we craved, the happiness that he found.  It was nice, just watching him. Left a  gem for Magnus, a Firelily for Julia. She wove it in her hair.” A beat of silence as he just breaths, trying to collect himself again. “It was nice. Reminded me of our first wedding. All- all those flowers woven in your hair. The laughter, the smiles. Forgetting of the danger lurking behind us. Now it’s all I think about. I think about you, I think about our family. I miss you so much Lup, I’ll find you soon.”

As Lup slumped down on the bed she tasted the saltiness of of her tears, an action she had not realised she was doing. She opened her mouth but a small pitiful noise came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with the coin as she felt the hum of another message playing. “You taught me Elvish. I remember that like it was yesterday. You and Taako sprawled out on the couch trying to teach the humans Elvish. I think I could speak for both Luctria for myself when we were both frustrated that Magus got the hang of it first.That was the first thing you taught me. You taught me a lot of things back when we had the time didn’t you Lup? Taught me how to cook, or was that Taako? I just remember you being there. I guess that was when I was like a teenage boy all over again seeing a beautiful girl. I miss that. Not being a teenage but being around you. Around anyone. It’s starting to get repetitive isn’t it? That I miss you and everyone else. I just need to say it every year or else I’d think I’d lose myself. I’m going to find you and the rest of them soon.”

As the coin hummed again Lup quickly flipped it over so it would immediately stop the message before it started so she could catch her breath. She diligently wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face before shifting to her side and press the coin down on the sheets. Her arms couldn’t seem to find the strength to move herself from the bed, like she wanted to move anyways. Her fingers trace the metal of the coin as she ideally lays on the soft expanse of the bed. She could feel her body wanting to shut down but she fought the urge as she reached out for the coin again and brought it to her lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Barry stepped through the rift back into his home holding food the unnatural stillness of the place threw him off a bit. “Lup?” he called into the hall as he quickly moved to their shared room. The magic that was climbing up into his veins instantly cooled as he saw Lup passed out on the bed, curled up against the blankets. “Alright, dinner can be late,” he said as he put the bag of food down. He quickly crossed the room to smooth her hair away from her face and lift her slightly to put her underneath the blankets proper. He moved her cane to her side proper before nuzzing her sleeping form softly and kissing her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

The crackling noise that cut through the room caused Barry to startle and look around the room with electricity sparking over his fingers. When the coin on the side table suddenly spoke up he froze. “Hey babe, it’s me your lovely wife who’s probably passed the fuck out,” from the strain of her voice it sounded like she was crying and a quick check over her resting form he could tell from the puffiness of her eyes that she had in fact been. “I could feel myself shutting down after I listened to most of the messages you had on this thing. Neat little device, I’m glad we picked it up. I listened to most of it. I wanna listen to the rest though, with you. I don’t think I’m strong enough to listen to you suffer alone like that. You can hold me though all the scary parts I guess,” a chuckle emanated though both parties as Barry reached for the coin and ran his thumb over it. “I love you though. I hate that you went though that all on your own and it was because of me. When I wake up you can be mad at me all you want Barry, I deserve it. I just want to let you know that I love you and you’re never going through that again, alright? I gotta sleep now baby, I hope you come home soon.”

As the message stopped Barry felt the coin grow cold in his hand while the band around his neck felt warm almost searing. Very quietly he leaned down to place another kiss on Lup’s forehead. After slowly pulling away from her he moved to place the coin in his desk, making sure it was in a place he could remember it for later. Finally he sat down besides the bed and slowly started to tear into the prepared dinner while sending a message to Kravitz that they were fine. He was always more stable with her around.

**Author's Note:**

> The coin has to work due to the fact that a person says a phase it activates, or that how I interpret it and how Barry hid his private messages to Lup to the THB.


End file.
